The Cruise of Their Dreams
by Barney wait for it stintson
Summary: Pure Channy fluff- they go on a cruise etc... First fanfic bound to be bad read and review anyway. T for Terrific!
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic PLEASE tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I Obviously don't own anything

Sonny POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

Sonny glared at Chad devilishly, "Oh we're so good!" She stormed off angri- oh who was she kidding at that moment she felt like the happiest person in the world.

These daily fights with him were the highlight of her day. She skipped off from the Mack Falls set with a smile on her face. She preceded to her dressing room and laid down on Tawni's chair with a sigh.

Out of no where Tawni popped out from behind the curtain which caused Sonny to scream, "Ahhh Tawni why in the world would you do something like that! What the heck is your problem!"

Tawni rolled her eyes and made her way over to Sonny. She sat next to her- well a couple of inches away so Sonny wouldn't enter her "bubble."

"So sweetie, I knew you were going to see Chad for another one of your 'flirt fights' and I just wanted to confirm my theory when you came back." She skipped back to her make up table as if there was nothing wrong with that sentence. She began to get ready for the show.

"First of all 'flirt fight!' In your dreams Tawni." Sonny said with a high in denial voice. Dang it! "Secondly, what's your theory!" Sonny said very quickly. She could feel sweat beating down her forehead. Did Tawni know about her crush on the tween heartthrob? She couldn't- I pretend to hate his beautiful blue eyes that were sometimes hidden by his beautiful blonde hair and to top it all off his smile oh h- off topic Monroe!

"Sweetie- it's in your dreams obviously and the theory that you like him."

My body was frozen. How could she know? Should I lie? But you know Tawni and I are getting closer lately, she's my Hollywood best friend now- might as well have someone to talk to...

Tawni POV

"How do you know, and why aren't you freaking out and killing me?" Sonny looked genuinely scared- I can't believe I'm able to do that to a person! I'm good. Now should I help her or freak out on her- well she needs a friend I'll go with the first. Curse you friend instincts!

"Honey not only am I the pretty one, I'm not stupid either. Every time one of you helps or hurts the other- you both care. I've been watching you for sometime, with the help of Zora in the vents at the cheesy melodrama. My thoughts were almost confirmed after Gotcha with Gilroy... And now I know."

I took a breath and looked at Sonny's expression, "Don't be so surprised girl! But don't worry I've decided to be a friend about this. But you're buying pizza this week. And the next."

She went back to putting on her make up but in the corner of her eye she could see one Sonny Monroe sighing with a dreamy look on her face.

This girl has got it bad! But with some Tawni Hart magic, she will get this jerk throb once and for all!

Back in the Mackenzie falls stage

Chad POV

"I know, Chloe. But our love could never be."

"Why Mackenzie, why would you say that?"

"Because we both know what the chicken wants, the Chicken gets, Sonny."

"Sonny?"

"That's not the line Chloe! Why would you say that anyways! The weather is rainy! Lets try this again!"

Chad knew that it was his fault but he was the boss- his word was law. So he put on his acting face and continued.

"Oh Mack my heart wants only one thing, and that is you."

"I know, Sonny. But our love could never be."

"Chad you did it again."

"Obviously you people are hearing things. Lets take the rest of the day off. Scram! Chloe learn the lines or you WILL be off the show and you'll have to join those fun hut losers and Sonny to stay in this business! GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC or any of the characters you get the picture

Chad POV

I can't believe how badly I screwed up today at rehearsal. The great CDC does NOT silly mistakes. He also does not fall in love- others fall in love with him.

Things were changing though. One funny funny little Sonny was stealing his heart. But she would never know that- ever. For she hates me. She is the one girl that my CDC charm hasn't worked on. But she is also the one he wants it to work on. Stupid cute.

He stalked into his dressing room- more like hotel suite to tell the truth- and slumped onto the couch. He slowly started falling asleep.

Zora POV

How stupid do those two love birds think I am? I mean seriously they both know I spend my life in the vents- but still they leave their belongings out in the open. I mean any per- squirrel- son could just crawl into a vent jump out and look into their things.

Ok I admit that is a little- doggie- stalkerish but Tawni's paying me 50 bucks a week to get the dirt on "Channy." I want to vomit at the idea but apparently Tawni's a romance-doggie eating a squirrel- softy.

I crept out of the vent and over to Chad's fridge. In the box of cookie dough (he doesn't eat cookie dough because it apparently gives him pimples- I have no idea what Sonny sees in this guy) there was a journal called "My Sonshine" where Chad writes down all of his emotions about Sonny. She quickly took pictures of today's new pages and snuck out, but not before she heard Chad mumble "Sonny don't leave me i love you my Sonshine!"

I almost cracked up laughing- good thing I always wore a wire when I went on these missions.

that's it for now I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own anything related to SWAC

Sonny POV

I can't believe Tawni knows who I like! Chad is supposed to be my mortal enemy. He hates me. She sat back on the chair and took a nap. She was woken up a loud conversation. She was about to yell at them for waking her up, but then she saw Zora and Tawni leaning over a phone and talking with each other. I tried to sneak up on them but obviously I was pretty noisy because they both snapped their heads around and Tawni threw the phone into her closet.

I made a break for it but Tawni was too fast. She snatched the phone and held it behind her back. I could hear Zora slamming the door and running away as fast as she possibly could.

"Tawni what's on the phone?"

"Nothing!"

"Give me the phone!" I lunged for it but ended up going face down on the floor.

"No it's mine!"

I stood up and looked at Tawni with puppy dog eyes, "Pleasey!"

"Look Sonny that only works on your boyfriend I'm not that idiot-er-ey!"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah but he wants to be!"

"No he hates me!"

"Well I have proof!"

"Prove it"

Tawni POV

I finally decided it was time to show her Zora's pictures of Chad's Sonny diary. "Sit down this might make you a little dizzy..."

"What could possibly do that to me?"

"This." She handed Sonny the phone.

Sonny's eyes lit up after a couple of pages. Then she got to today's page the page where Chad admitted he was in love with someone. Sonny actually fainted.

Chad POV

I woke up to the sound of some climbing into a vent. Wait someone's climbing into a vent! "ZORA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

She turned around in the vent looked him in the eye and stated, "Snooping." then she crawled away without giving him a chance to ask her any other questions. Then he saw his Sonshine book laying open on the counter.

"Oh no." He ran over to the security camera, yeah I have a security camera in my dressing room kitchen, deal with it, and looked through the footage. Zora was documenting my person life. Oh. My. God.

I ran to Zora's dressing room. Then I realized I didn't know where her dressing room was. So I ran to the one place on the So Random! set I always enjoyed going to.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" I heard Blondie say in a panicked voice.

"The greatest actor of our generation!" I stated smugly.

"Go away Chad!"

"So you admit that I am the greatest actor of our generation?"

"I said go away Chad!"

"Look I just want to know where Zora is- I need to see her phone!"

"Look Chad I'm busy taking care of Sonny and I would appreci-"

i interrupted her, "Something's wrong with Sonny!"

She opened the door I could see Sonny passed out behind her on the couch.

"Why do you care," she said with a smirk and a hand on her hip, "Is she and I quote, 'the ray of Sonshine in your otherwise cloudy life?"

My entire body went numb, "How did u, what, my book.." I stuttered.

"I thought so," she said laughing, "you didn't know Zora and I were reading your diary did you!"

I now knew the Blondie knew all of my darkest secrets. I better treat her nicely.

"Whatever bring me to Sonny!"

Like it? Hate it? TELL ME I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! The cruise part will come in the next one or two chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Please I want to know if this story is any good so please r&r!

Disclaimer: don't own SWAC

Tawni POV

Hook line and sinker. Chad was sooo crushing on Sonny. Now all she had to do was get them together! Hmmm... She began thinking when she looked up and saw the expression on Chad's face. He looked concerned. No scared. It took all my might not to crack up laughing.

I moved out of the way and motioned toward the chair. "She's right over-"

Before I could finish my sentence Chad was at her side. He moved the hair out of her face and grabbed onto Sonny's hand. "What happened! What made her like this! Tell me!" he looked like he was going to break out in tears. Should I tell him? Nah. Even if I'm playing matchmaker right now doesn't mean I have to stop playing with peoples minds.

"She just found out the boy she liked hated her." He looked jealous and then angry. He threw a pillow across the room. This I'd priceless!

"Who is guy! I need to go teach him a lesson! Nobody hurts my Sonshine- I mean Sonny!"

"Nice save Chip." She said popping the p to annoy him. He glared at her and she continued, "Jealous much? And don't deny it I read your diary!"

He just continued to glare at her, "Shut up Blondie. First of all it's a Manbook not a diary!" "Sure" she said under her breath which just got her another glare, "And more importantly we need to get Sonsh- I mean Sonny home stat!"

Chad POV

I can't believe how that Blondie just destroyed all of my chad charm. I mean to tell the truth Sonny's my first actual crush. Sure I've dated other girls but I've never like liked them before. It's cool having girls follow me around but you get what I mean. Blonde ruined my CDCness in just five seconds by telling me my Sonshine passed out and the fact she passed out over another guy.

Who cares my Sonshine was still passed out. I carried her bridal style to my car and made sure Tawni- fine I know her name don't tell anyone- was still following me. I carefully set Sonny in the back seat and instructed Blondie on how to hold Sonny so she wouldn't get a cramp. Can't have a gloomy Sonny! Then our fights would be no fun!

I got her home and carried her into her apartment. After giving a brief explanation to Ms. Monroe I dropped her off in her room. I laid her down on the bed. Even when she's passed out over another guy she's cute. Stupid cute. I took a risk and gently kissed her on her cheek. Sonny's face turned bright red. Then it looked as if she was waking up.

Tawni POV

Ahhh! That's just like Sleeping Belle or whatever that Disney princess thing is where the girl wakes up after being kissed by her prince. Except in the movie there wasn't a sorta friend with a camera taking a picture to put on the Internet if the prince and the princess ever annoyed her! Mwahahaha

But before I could even think of that I needed to have a healthy Sonny and a together *gaging* Channy. So I ushered Chad out of the house against his will and grabbed Sonny's mother to take care of her. If Sonny woke up to the face of Chad it wound ruin the Tawnilicious plan. Ah yes didn't know I had a plan did ya! Well if her plan was gonna work those two would have to fall in love on a cruise ship. That's the only way!

(Two days later Sonny has fully recovered and is now in Condor Studios)

Sonny POV

I just recovered from the worst prank ever. Tawni and Zora made a fake book where Chad confessed his love for me! Who does that? I walked into my dressing room expecting to just see Tawni putting on Cocoa Mocha Cocoa but boy was I wrong!

like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm happy with its direction personally but you never know! Do you like having a lot of it Tawni POV? Do you want more Sonny POV or Zora POV? Less Tawni or Chad?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I hope you all like the story! If you don't then I have no idea why you're reading the fifth chapter... But anyways here it is! Please tell me if you have any ideas I have a basic idea of the story but you know extra help never hurt any one! So finally here's the story! Ps I do not own SWAC even though id think you'd guessed that already...

Sonny POV

The dressing room was completely covered in decorations and welcome back gifts and signs. Then out of nowhere all of the So Random! cast popped out of their hiding spots. Of course she had seen all of them hiding they were really obvious. Except for Zora... sometimes being small has its advantages!

I ran up and hugged every single one of them. I felt so special. Almost as special as I felt yesterday...

-flashback-

I woke up and got out of bed. I begged my mom to let me go to work- I felt just fine! But she insisted I stayed home today just incase. Moms. I sighed and sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I stopped at Mackenzie Falls. Yes I watch Mackenzie Falls. Sue me. And not just because of the lead. It was almost comical how random and dramatic the show was!

"But Mackenzie the chicken shouldn't rule our lives!"

He looked at her dramatically, "I know Chloe, but it does and we just have to except that. But we can spend these last moments together!"

She looked away from Mackenzie and walked to a strange man that I hadn't even noticed at the beginning of the scene. "But I have places to be right now, we won't see each other for six years!"

He ran to Chloe, "Say it isn't so!"

She looked at him with pain in her eyes, "It's so, I am-"

they both looked up at the fake stars, "Joining the Pretty Soceity!"

With that she and the guy ran off leaving Mackenzie on his knees screaming, "Why!"

And then it was over. That was the season finale of the sixth season. Really? She smirked and rolled her eyes. Her mom ran in a with a bowl of cereal and a concerned face. She sat on the couch and handed Sonny her breakfast. They just sat there silently until I finished eating.

Then her mom looked at her seriously, "So Tawni explained what happened right before you fainted and I just want to say-"

I cut her off, "Mom its just a prank gone over board. It's fine I know Chad will never love me or even like me the way I like him. I'll get over it some day. Lets just talk about something else ok?"

I could tell she didn't want to drop the topic but she did anyway.

We talked for a while but later my mom left to do a couple airens. (A/n I don't how to spell that word if you know what I'm talking bout tell me how to spell it in a review) I just spent the rest of the night watching tv. After a while I decided to go to bed. But before I could get to my room I heard someone ring the door bell.

I grumpily walked to the door and swung it open. "What do you want!" I yelled at a now mortified delivery man. He stuttered, "For-or you-ooh-ooh Ms. Monroe." He reached out and handed her a gift basket. My cheeks went red.

"Thank you! Thank you very much mr..." I looked at his name tag, "Mr. Wimp?" He nodded and walked away but I could hear him running as soon as he turned the corner. The basket was sweet enough but on top of it was the sweetest note she had ever read.

Dear Sonshine,

Get better soon! Condor Studios just isn't the same without your happy personality! Seeing you is always the highlight of my day.

From,

The boy that is too afraid to admit he is head over heals for you

-end of flashback-

"You guys are so awesome!" I hugged them each individualy and gave nico and Grady each a kiss on the cheek. Grady's face looked like a tomatoe. We had a fun time just hanging out but at one point Tawni decided that it boring. "Look we nee. To get this partay started! Lets play... TRUTH OR DARE!"

Oh no. This is going to be good.

"What up Randoms! Sonny. I heard there was a party," he popped his collar, "And no matter how LAME it is I couldn't miss it." He winked at Sonny and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"What do you want Chad!" I glared at him.

"Like I said I came for the party or did you not here me. DO I NEED TO SAY IT LOUDER!"

"No!"

"Then let's move on. What are we doing?" He walked over to the circle we were in as if he owned the place. He made her want to punch him in the face, but at the same time he was adorable, and caring, and sweet, and his eyes made her melt... Snap out of it Sonny.

"Truth or dare!"

"What? That game is for children!"

"Then it's perfect for you!" I said with a fake smile. God ishe cute when he is angry!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were-"

We were cut off by Nico screaming, "We are SOOO good! Now let's move on from this flirt fest!"

We both shrank back in embarrassment.

Tawni POV

Its time for phase one of the Tawnilicious plan to commence!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone that for some reason still likes this story! ㈴1I wanna apologise for not updating for so long- was hanging with my friends. I wanna thank Love Shipper and everyone else for all the awesome reviews! Well here it is!

Chad POV

This.

Was.

The.

Worst.

Night.

Of.

My life.

The Randoms were playing a boring round of truth or dare. Its questions like would you rather eat a hamster or a penguin, and dares like hop on one foot around the room. Really, really! The only thing that helped me through was sitting next to the girl of my dreams. Oh Sonny with her- shut up Chad the great CDC does not have crushes! Yeah well maybe the sweet sensitive Chad does! Take that CDC!

Those Randoms are boring me so much I'm fighting with myself. Wow. I wouldnt even be here if it wasn't for stupid Blondie.

-flashback-

I was just chillaxing, AKA pouring out my heart into my Sonshine jour- I mean Manbook, when something interrupted my train of thought. My phone started ringing. Stupid phone. Stupid person calling on phone. Stupid. I looked at who was calling anyways. It said "Blocked Number." Who the heck could that be! I decided to picK up. Maybe it was Sonny calling on one of the Random's phones. Maybe she's badly injured! He knew this call was very important.

"Sonny what happened! How badly are you hurt! Should I call 911? Oh Son-"

Someone cut me off, "Look Tawni Wanna be," he now knew who it was, "Nothing is wrong with your, and I quote, 'Big brown eyed angel!' She broke into a fit of laughter.

Now he was really embarrassed, "Shut up! Why did you call me anyway! Speak Blondie!"

"Fine, fine! Have a temper do we! Like you said, "I'm only angry nowadays because the love of my life is so out of reach!" She spiralled into more laughter. I was about to scream at the top of my lungs, but then Blondie cut in. She probably heard me inhale- it was a little loud.

"Ok sorry, I know talking about Sonny makes you feel 'emotional. Whether I'm happy or sad, jealous or romantic, my emotions start running when I hear that beautiful name.'" I could hear her holding back the laughter, "So anyways were holding a party for Sonny coming back to the studio. I need you to come casually late, aka 9:00, when I'm going to suggest we play truth or dare. Well go round and round with the boring So Random! like truth or dares until 9:45 when I'll dare you to kiss Sonny. You'll save the day saying that you have to have a talk with Sonny and I. You'll have me tag along so it won't be so obvious. When we go out I'll have to go to the bathroom. Then you'll make your move, aka KISS her!" She squealed in excitement, "And then I'll come in and ruin the moment. You won't talk to her about it until the cruise- well well talk about that later Chip Drama Pants."

I was confused- why would Tawni help me get the girl who fainted over another guy? So I asked exactly that.

"Dumbo Dylan Dooper! I just said that to make you jealous! She is head over heals for you! You two are so blind if true love hit you in the face- which it has- you wouldn't notice! Now I need to talk to you in person about something."

"Ok do you want me to come over or do you want-"

In five seconds Tawni strutted in flipped her hair and sat down on the couch. I don't even know how she got past security... "You. Come. To. Party. Or. You. Die. Tootles!" Then skipped off. Man that girl was weird.

-end of flashback-

It was 9:30. His hands were actually getting pretty sweaty. What if he messed up? Time went by. 9:37. "Grady I dare you to kiss that picture of Mackenzie!" I said. What? I had to have a little bit of fun! "For seven minutes." 1 more minute. Luckily Grady truthed Tawni. Ok so might've seen her slip him twenty bucks but that doesn't matter now.

"Chad truth or dare?" She winked at him.

"Dare."

Oh god- it's happening.

What did you think? Tell me! Ill update tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples! So a lot of people have been telling me the story is awesome, thank you very much btw, but I want to know why you for some reason like it! I wanna know so I can focus on those aspects. Waysany let's get on with it!

Sonny POV

Chad looked... Well... Nervous. It seemed as if he was anticipating something. It's just truth or dare- it never hurt anybody. Well it probably has on many occasions but that doesn't matter now. After Chad dared Grady to kiss the Mackenzie picture for seven minutes- ill never get that image out of my head- it looked as if Tawni was giving money to Grady. It looked suspicious but I just decided to tell myself it's some sort of bet.

Then Grady asked Tawni truth or dare, she chose truth you know the drill. "Tawni, have you ever had boyfriend for over a month?"

"Please I'm way to pretty to stay with one guy for over a week. It wouldn't be fair to all the other guys!" She dramatically flipped her hair, "Now who to pick, who to pick! Hmmmm..." Her face looked thoughtful then she pirked up and put her finger in the air, "Yes! Chad truth or dare?" I couldve sworn I saw her at him. It must've been her imagination.

He looked as if he was going to faint. Poor guy I wonder what's wrong.. Seeing pain in those beautiful blue eyes just upset me. I think I got lost in his eyes. Luckily it looked as if he was too nervous to notice. I finally got too irritated and snapped, "Look Falls boy make a decision!"

He looked confident again, "Fine!"

Not this again, "Fine!"

"Good!"

Tawni looked at her watch and looked scared for a second, "Good! You two are such a riot!" She fake laughed. I wonder what's up, then she said very quickly, "Chad make a decision!"

He took a deep breath and said, "Dare."

Tawni looked relieved, "Great now Chad I dare you kiss Son-"

She was cut off by Marshall on the speakers, "Will the casts of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls please come to my office stat. If you don't come you're fired. Thank you."

Tawni and Chad looked defeated... Suspicious... Eh. Who cares! We all got the same message on our phones because most of the Mackenzie Falls cast wasn't at the studio.

Tawni POV

No! My plan is falling apart! Marshall was supposed to call us up AFTER Chad's dare and AFTER they kiss! They spent way to much time bickering and being nervous! Stupid love birds. When will they realise they are perfect for each other and really like each other! UGH BOOTS! Yeah I said that! Deal with it!

Chad looked at me. He looked both relieved and frustrated. I couldn't blame him.

Sonny broke the silence, "So..."

Chad played along, "So..."

They looked at each other and blushed. Man those two are weird.

"so..." They both chimed. They both looked at me as if begging for help with their flirting. i couldnt blame them- they both stunk on ice. But they were both so blind the three blind mice could see they liked each other- a lot. I knew this could go on forever so I broke off the lovey dovey moment.

"Well lets get to Marshall's office before we get fired!" I said with obviously fake enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Just wanna let you know I'm really happy with the story! I also wanna let you know after this chapter I want at least six more reviews before I continue! Well now I'm just gonna start... So... Not sure how to end this... ummmm... Bye!

Marshall POV

That girl is weird sometimes... I mean one moment she says she doesn't want to go to the beach for the Studio trip in fear of sinking and now she's paying for a luxury cruise to Hawaii for the So Random! and Mackenzie Falls casts? And all shes requiring is no adult supervision, airplane tickets, and being allowed to do the sleeping and seating charts? Heck yeah! I know I'm supposed to be responsible... But with the money were saving I could buy air conditioning for my office... Oh yes! Of course a bunch of teenagers... And Zora but she's possibly worse... On a boat together... Alone... Maybe I should come... No think of the air conditioning Marshall! But what would Ma say... But Ma does not control your life only your tv time at home! Marshall you're right!

Tawni said to wait until 10:05 to make the announcement. I think she's meddling in some way... Maybe I should talk to- think of the AC think of the AC! It's 9:50... Close enough right! I went on the speakers...

Chad POV

Dang it! I just screwed up the best plan Tawni, again I know her name, sue me, has ever made! She might not ever have another smart thought in her head again! And then I'll die alone or worse yet marry some rich hot snotty girl that I barely or don't even like and Sonny will go find some other girl and no one can take away MY Sonshine from me and wow when I'm angry I create some large run-on sentences!

So anyway we were walking to Marshall's office. It was awful. Just like the rest of my night! I didn't even know this Marshal guy- he really had no authority over me. I would just leave the studio but I know if I did all that would happen is that idiot would tell Condor I'd get fired etc... I mean I would obviously get a new show or movie deal I mean come on, I'm CDC for crying out loud! But a new show would mean a new studio which would mean no more Sonny and I probably wouldn't survive. Oh yeah I'm that serious about her.

I was going to have a fight with Sonny, you know just for fun, but then I saw her talking to Blondie. Shoot. So instead I had to listen to Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber make bad donkey empressions. Ugh.

I saw Sonny and Tawni walk up to me, pretty as ever. Well I mean Tawni was hot I guess you can say but Sonny was... Well... There's no word to describe it. She was an angel- but also adorable. She was like a cute puppy- but also hot. There's no way to describe it like I said. But I did once try to for sixteen pages one day. But anyways she came over.

I thought she was coming over to yell at me for something I couldn't remember doing but instead she looked at Tawni and said, "Oh wow it's really cold in here isn't it Tawn?" I have no idea why she came all the way over here to tell Tawni that or why she was saying it was cold in this heat, but I still offered her my jacket like a gentleman.

She smiled up at me and thanked me. I couldn't do anything but smile back at her sunny personality. I could feel my face getting red. I looked into her eyes. She looked right I into my eyes too. I could feel our bodies being pulled together like magnets. Our lips were centimeters a part. This was my chance!

Sonny POV

Omg! It feels like I'm about to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper! Tawni's plan worked! She told me that if said I was cold, Chad would give me his jacket and etc... His lips finally closed the gap between us. It took all my might not to squeal. I sweetly kissed back. I hope I was good- Chad deserved someone who kissed as good as he does. Then we both noticed all the Randoms staring at us and pulled a part. "Wow" I heard him say under his breath. I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Wow back, but act like its a joke. Please."

He looked at me, hurt almost for a second. Then he realised what I was going for put on his acting face. We both looked at each other then started cracking up laughing. All the Randoms besides Tawni looked confused then started laughing.

"We got you!"

"Yeah you got us!"

Then we awkwardly started walking towards Marshall's office. Tawni winked at us. Then she took my and Chad's arms and made us start falling back in the group. She stopped us, put our hands into each other, and walked a little faster. Chad and I smiled at each other.

When we reached Marshall's office Chad and I let go of each others hands and I ran to Tawni's side pretending I'd been there the whole time. Both casts looked at Marshall expectedly. Well So Random! did and the Falls snobs almost glared at him. Right now I couldn't really blame them. Most of them looked as if they had just rolled out of bed- which most of them had.

Marshall looked just as tired. Tawni grabbed the glass of coffee Marshall was drinking and splashed it in his face. I looked at her, "Tawni!" She gave me a 'Ill explain later' look. I glared at her but gave in. At least Marshall was awake now.

He perked up for a second, "Cruise! Hawaii from Florida! Next Friday! Tawni will tell the rest..." And he fell asleep right on his desk.

Tawni rolled her eyes and pushed Marshall's arms off the desk so she could sit on the desk. He looked like he was almost woke up when he hit the floor, but he just started snoring louder. Even some of the Mackenzie Falls snobs laughed. Then she straitened up and silenced everyone, "Ok so basically what he said. We're going on a two month cruise from Florida to the Hawaiian islands. You have until next Friday to clear all your summer plans and I don't care how important you say they are."

"But my uncle wedding-"Grady exclaimed.

Tawni held up her hand, "Like I said I DON'T CARE! I'm Tawni Hart!" She dramatically flipped her hair. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. Ah Tawni. "But anyway I made the plane and roomie charts. Don't worry all of you are sharing a room with someone of the same gender and show. Except Zora- I didn't get you a room. But I did request the janitor's closet thats connected to the vents!" She looked as if she really meant well- Zora just looked disgusted. "And also you Chad. I felt bad to pair anyone with you... " She secretly winked at me- I wonder what that was about,- "So I have better things to do than talk to you Falls losers so look at the charts and bye!"

She skipped off leaving everyone alone.

I looked at the charts. I was sharing a suite with Tawni, sweet! Then I saw the airplane chart. Tawni was in first class- alone. That's too bad. I saw everyone else in the front of coach. I couldnt find my name anywhere in coach. That's weird. Then I saw it. In the row right in front of Tawni was my name right next to a seat labelled CDC. It took all my might not to jump up in excitement. Chad winked at me and left the room. I smiled to myself. Zora looked at me up and down weirdly. I quickly hid it.

Chad POV

I'm. Going. On. A. 4. And. A. Half. Hour. Flight. With. SONNY! I need to get to my dressing you so I can act like a thirteen year old girl who just got a date with guy she's been crushing on in peace. I was almost to the Mackenzie Falls set when someone grabbed me to the side. Portlyn.

"What do you want, Portlyn!"

She looked scary for a second, and then broke out laughing. I awkwardly laughed with her. I have no idea what was going on.

"Look Chad, I like you, but someone else LOVES you. And I mean LOVES you. And you LOVE her- even more than she loves you. If that's possible. She's head over heals for you. Anyway I need you to spill or I'm gonna go in your room and read your diary or "Manbook" as you call it! Oh yeah Im in kahoots with that Zora character and artificial Blondie."

I knew exactly who she was talking about, but I wasn't about to give my secrets away to that thing.

"Look they are obviously lying- so bye!" Portlyn gave me a 'do you really believe that' look. I stalked into my dressing room. Then I did my thirteen year old girl scream. I could feel Portlyn rolling her eyes. I couldn't care less.

hey guys! This is my longest chap ever! I'm kinda proud of it! So like I said at the beginning- six more reviews! TTYL


	9. Chapter 9

Hello peoples! So I am really happy with all the good feedback I've been getting- also i did get one review that told me the things they disliked about my story. I'm sorry if the grammar is bad- I've been trying more to focus on a good plot, and also the constant change of POV's. I do that just so you have an idea of what the other people are feeling/ doing. I noticed I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so obviously I don't own SWAC. Besides that here is the next chapter! *crowd cheering*

Sonny POV

"Sonny you can not leave this room until you tell me EVERYTHING!" We were both in our dressing room. I was trying to be cool and sit down, but the biggest smile this world has ever seen starting creeping onto my face. Tawni was practically jumping up and down as soon as she saw me smile.

"Girl you got it ba-ad!" Tawni looked at me up and down, "Nonstop moving feet, sweaty palms, big, and I mean huge, smile, lit up eyes, you seriously like that guy!"

I started sighing, "Yeah, yeah," Then i realised what she was saying and immediately straitened up, "l mean what are you talking about? It's just an itty bitty crush, Tawn!"

She looked at me again, this time she scared me. Then she exclaimed, "You have an 'itty bitty' crush on that jerk in the same world I'm not pretty!" She flipped her hair and stormed into her closest coming out a few seconds later in a new outfit. She walked up to me with a look of comfort on her eyes.

"Now girl what was it like kissing the man of your dreams!"

I could tell my eyes were glazed with a dreamy look, "Well it was magi-"

Chad burst into the room and leaned against the wall, "Talkin bout me aren't cha!" He winked at me. I could feel my face turn a scarlet color. Then I snapped back into reality.

"Look Chad people can have a good conversation without you in it! In fact all good conversations DON'T involve you!"

He looked kinda hurt, not trying to be funny hurt but actually hurt. It took all my will not to hug him and try to comfort him. Then he snapped back into reality, "Do they Sonny, do they really?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I started to storm out, but then I realised that it was MY dressing room, and ran back in. He looked like he was on the verge of laughter. "Ha ha very funny- NOW WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I was hoping he came to see me- but I would never let him know that.

He put a smug look on his face- this is gonna be good, "As much as I know you wish I was here to see you, I'm here to see... What's her name, oh yeah Tanya!" I could see the disappointment in my eyes just from glancing at the mirror. Dang I am not good at hiding my emotions.

It looked as if Tawni exchanged a look with Chad. Nah it's probably just my imagination. Then Tawni yelled at him, "Look Chip! I do not converse with anyone who can't even remember the great name of Tawni Hart! Now get out!"

She waited until he turned the courner then turned to me, "Girl I have no idea what you see in him!" I sat back and let thr memories flow. The time he dressed up as weird beard, the dance a the prom, the fake date, the Fashionita audition, and even all the fights. "He's just... Perfect." I sighed, I must sound and look like an idiot right now.

Then I noticed something, where's Tawni? Eh she probably just got bored of watching be sighing.

Tawni POV

I slowly crept out of the room. That girl is way too sighy. I had to talk to Chad about whatever he wanted to talk about anyways. I trudged onto the Mack Falls set not even caring about the security guard that was yelling at me. I knocked on Chad's dressing room door.

"Who is it and what do you want!"

I mimicked Sonny, "It's me Sonny and Im being chased down by my old boyfriend!"

He ran out as fast as he could. I almost burst out laughing. It looked like he was in the middle of changing. His hair was messed up and his tie wasn't strait. It looked like his pants were inside out. I secretly took a picture. This was blackmail awesomeness!

"Sonny! Where are you! What has that jurk done-" then he saw me and glared, "Oh it's you."

I would go on but I just want to post this! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello peoples! Before I begin I just want to thank everyone for all the support! I also want to say that Im sorry for all the spelling mistakes- I'll try harder but I'm making no promises. Well I'll stop rambling so here it is! *And the crowd goes wild! AHHHHHHH!*

Chad POV

That- Well you can guess what word I was about to use. I glared at her, "What do you want, Tammi?"

She laughed. What was she laughing about? "Look Pooper," I rolled my eyes, how mature, "You begged for the assistance of the great Tawni Hart!" Oh... Yeah that did happen. Then she yelled at me and ushered me away. How dare she!

And then there was Sonny standing next to the devil girl with her big brown beautiful but confused eyes. Oh those eyes that make me want to melt- What are you doing Chad! I'm obviouly crushing on Sonny. Duh. You can be so stupid sometimes. Look Chad- I'm doing it again!

"Look Tessa," she glared at him. Ha ha CDC does it again, "I... Um," Now I was making a fool out of myself. This was one of the hardest things I'm ever going to say in my life. I need to stall having to say it a little longer, "Look Blondie lets go in my dressing room before someone notices me in this repulsive state." She just rolled her eyes and pushed past me into the room.

Meh pushy. Pun intended. I'm bad at being funny. Deal with it and ill leave that to the funny hut losers and Sonny. I have to admit their show is pretty funny. Yes I watch it, well I have ever since I fell for Sonny. Again, deal with it. But that's besides the point.

She looked around the room in fake disgust. I could tell she was trying her best but her eyes looked starstruck. I looked at her eyes. I mean I guess they were pretty but they didn't have that special twinkle or as much life in them as.. Well u can guess. But again I'm going off topic a lot today.

I grabbed onto her arm and threw her onto my couch. She looked disgusted but after a couple of seconds made herself self comfortable an. -without permission btw- took a soda from the fridge. I was about to yell at her but then she raised her eyebrows like 'don't you need something from me?' I sighed in defeat. Here it goes.

"IneedhelppickingoutclothesthatwillimpressmySonshi ne." I said it so fast I doubted she could understand. She just laughed at me.

My face got red, "Why in Hellen are you laughing at me, Tarrissa!" I knew why but ugh, she makes me so mad.

She stood up and pushed me onto the couch like I did. I was about to stand up when she gave me a glare that wouldve killed a cat. I relaxed into my awesome leather couch. It's amazing and full of the softest feathers from the rare Loganbird. Don't think it exists? Look it up!

"Look CD Poops Zora and I still read you diary, I knew you were going to ask me to go shopping with you. They all come around and notice how pretty I am and how they all need my help. And really Mackwedgie you need it. So tomorrow at 8 okay? Well you have no choice. Meet me at the Star Mall tomorrow with a wig and sunglasses. I seriously don't care if you have filming. You have to choose- Chloe or Sonny. I'm not rescheduling. Well toodles!" She took a Caesar Salad from my fridge and skipped away.

I really need to hide my Manbook better. Luckily I wasn't in any of the Mack Falls scenes tomorrow because Mackenzie is currently trapped under a giant. Don't ask. I was excited about tomorrow. I'm finally going to be hot enough for Sonny. Well, id never tell anyone this,but I truly believe no one in the world is hot enough for Sonny.

Tawni POV

Got one hooked. Do you honestly think Chad would've thought of his clothes if I hadn't set it up. So I might've paid two extras on Mackenzie Falls to flirt and have the girl turn the guy down because his clothes are "ugly." Right in front of Chad. Now all I had to do was get Sonny. This was going to be a piece of cake.

I walked back to my dressing room eating Chad's amazing salad. When I entered the room I saw Sonny rummaging through her clothes and mumbling something like, "What will Chad like?!"

Perfect. She basically set it up for me! These two are taking the fun out of it now! "Hey Sonnnn-nyyy, I can taking you shopping tomorrow at 8!" She eagerly nodded and gave out a sigh of relief. Easy. And the Tawnilicious plan is back on track.

So like it? Tell me! So next chapter is the shopping and the next is the plane and then what you've all been waiting for... So yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello_ peoples! So I once again want to thank you for all the amazing reviews although I was disappointed by the lack in the last chapter. But life moves on here's your next chapter! One more thing though I feel like such a bad person for not updating in so long! i know its only been a couple weeks but i feel bad nevertheless. So here you go-_

* * *

Sonny POV

I am phyced about today! Not only will I get a bunch of clothes that will (in theory) impress Chad I also get to to have some girl time with Tawn. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

From Tawni- To me: Meet me Criss Cross Burger Star Mall in 15 w/ glasses and wig for disguise

I quickly texted back.

From me- To Tawni: C ya soon!

I got dressed and hopped into the car. Bestie time here I come!

(Four hours earlier)

Chad POV

Stupid Blondie! On my day off I have to get up at six. SIX! I know I'm not meeting her until ten but do you think this takes can be done in half an hour? I know you must be thinking well he's just naturally that wonderful. Well even though I'm always handsome it takes a lot of work to become stunning_._

Off the point anyway. I can't believe I have to be seen at Criss Cross Burger in public. Even though I'll have a disguise and everything it still burns. Wait a minute! I don't have to look amazing I'm wairing a disguise! Well now I'm up at six. Stupid delayed common sense.

I got ready anyways in the clothes I borrowed from my not famous brother Justin. He seriously needs to stop buying his wardrobe from Cheap Stake Sal's! I also retrieved my orange wig and sunglasses. Man I looked ugly. No offence to Justin- oh who am I kidding that dude needs a make over.

I walked down the stairs to my living room. After I asked Yoshi, the personal chef, to make me a seafood omelet I plopped onto my Loganbird feather couch. After I ate my omelet I turned on the tv. Boring, more boring, how is that even on tv, Mackenzie Falls-ugh, *vomiting*, ooh! I found one.

You are probably wondering what show could impress THE C D C. Well it's the one and only So Random!. No one but my mommy knows how much I love that show. The remote was thrown across the room. Well it was annoying me and I would need it for another two hours when other people woke up.

Then I heard someone coming down the stairs. Oh shoot! Well is it mommy? No she's at a hotel for a "business trip." Dad? No he leaves for work at five. Weirdo. Justin? No he stayed out all night partying he won't be up for hours. No, no, no, NO!

It can't be her! I started to run for the remote. But she was quicker. Well she also was a pro runner but come on! I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER! And shes my baby sister. Well now she's my baby sister who threw the remote half way across the room. I was about to make a brake for it bit I knew she would win no matter what.

She crossed her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot, "I'm waiting!" She said with the signature Cooper smirk. He just gave her a confused look.

"What are you waiting for?" He paused then put on his signature smirk, "You have finally come to the realisation that acting is a better career then whatever you do! Well I'm sorry Melissa I can't help you. So go along and win you Olymsic medals and leave me in piece."

She started laughing, "You are so full of yourself! No I'm waiting for you to admit you have a crush on one of those girls!" She motioned to the tv where Blondie and Sonny were performing the "Check it Out Girls"sketch. I looked at her, I was about to tell her the truth but then decided to go into denial.

"I have no idea what your talking about. I was just flipping through the channels and this popped up when you decided to come down. That's it you brat!" I tried to sound as convincing as I could, I mean I am an actor for crying out loud, but she wasn't buying it. Dang it!

Melissa shook her head, "I know for a fact you went on this channel on purpose!"

"NO I DIDNT! I was just going to Mackenzie Falls!"

"Aha but you didn't! Last night I went to bed watching reruns of last years Olympics! Which is on channel two. I was the last to use the tv last night. Now you are on Channel eight. Something seems a little fishy about that since Mack Falls is on Channel 4. So that means you passed The Falls when you were looking for it... Hmmmm..." She winked at him. There was no getting out of this one. Curse her Cooper thinking.

"Fine I watch the show, happy? But that doesn't mean I like either of those girls."

"Oh come on Dylan!" I cringed at that. My true name is Dylan Chad Cooper but I just say it different cause it sounds cooler. Melissa still aims to call him Dylan whenever she can, "Two hot girls that are on one of your your fav tv shows who also work in the same place as you!"

I glared at her, "Blondie is soooooo not hot!"

She gave him a look of satisfaction, "What about the brunette one, I believe her name is Sonny. By the way you talk in your sleep." She gave him a sly smile.

"Well look at the time, I better be going!"

"It's six thirty Chad!"

she was really ticking him off. "Look Melissa get out of my business!"

As I ran out the door to my car she continued to chase me, "CHAD LOVES SONNY CHAD LOVES SONNY!"

I continued to hear her chant as I left the neighborhood. I hope Criss Cross Burger opens early.

(present time)

Sonny POV

I walked up to Criss Cross Burger. Tawn isn't here yet. Well I guess I should just be happy she's helping me!

I walked up to an empty table. As I was walking I tripped over someone's foot that was hanging out of their booth. I let out a whimper as I hit the floor. My glasses flew across the room. And I could feel my wig reveal some of my hair. Shoot.

I heard a voice behind me, "Sonny are you okay?"

Wait I know that voice, "CHAD?"

REVIEW PLEASE SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY GOAL IS FIVE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPPY


	12. Chapter 12

Hello peoples what are currently reading this! Here's my story! Just want to let you know that I won't be updating as much due to the fact of school and stuff but every month you will receive about 1-2 chapters. Enough of my rambling lets get on with the thing you all clicked on moments earlier!

* * *

Tawni POV

This is priceless! Seriously there love for each other is just plain humorous at some points. This is worth me paying That guy to trip Sonny. I'm smarter than you think. And PRETTY too!

"CHAD!"

"Sonny? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going shopping with Tawn! Y tu?"

"What the heck are you saying!"

"I'm saying 'and you' in Spanish!"

"So now your insulting my intelligence!"

"We'll maybe I am!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Go-"

I started cracking up laughing at this point from my hiding spot behind the trash can. Unfortunately they both knew my laugh, "TAWNI!" They said in unison. Chad and Sonny looked at each other and blushed as their eyes met. Then they started getting lost in each other's eyes. Ahhhhh! They're so cute together but so aggravating at the same time.

Sonny looked down and Chad looked away both the color of a tomato. I decided to break the ice but embarrass them at the same time. "So you both asked me for advice on shopping to impress the other but truth be told you can both go home. For some reason you think she is prettier than Tawni Hart!" I sad motioning to Chad and Sonny, "And even weirder you think he is... I can't even say it... h-o-t... Whew! That was hard. So run along Chaddy, Sonny, were already here so lets have a girl lunch!"

They were both speechless, but I understand I did load a lot on them. Chad looked as if he was about to murder me. I nudged my head torwards Sonny. He looked confused for a second but turned his head torwards her. She looked confused about the whole situation. I gave him a look and he finally got the point that we needed to be alone.

Chad looked at Sonny longingly but eventually reluctantly trudged out of Criss Cross Burger, "Bye Randoms I have better things to do than hang out with you people! Peace your suckers!"

Now they were back to themselves. Somny rolled her eyes and tried to look pissed. But I could see in her eyes that she was still dreaming of kissing Chad- again. She's hopeless. Well I have another way this plan might work.

Sonny and I got a table and I went over my plan, "So Sonny I came up with this amazing idea. Well I mean all my ideas are amazing because I'm so pretty! But anyway I had this idea that we should have a sleepover at my house with Penelope and Chasity! I mean we ARE going to the spending three months with them on a boat might as well get to know them!"

Sonny's face lit up. I can't believe shes into these things. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is gonna be so great! We can do eachother's toes-" I glared at her and stated, "OR we could play truth and dare and talk about BOYS."

she looked a little dissapointed at first but brightened up when she realised that she would finally get a chance to talk about Chad with his coworkers. Then the waiter came. He was handsome I guess. Then I saw something- blonde hair, blue eyes, Chad-like smile. Oh. No. Sonny is gonna be all over him

He smiled over at Sonny, and winked. She blushed and giggled a bit. He stood in front of us, "Hello ladies, I'm Chad!" You've. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me! "And you are?" He said looking at Sonny and giving out a hand. She shook it and smiled, Hi im Son-"

I interrupted her, "Taken. She's taken and in a very committed relationship with a boY. So feet this in your mind. BACK OFF!"

He looked shocked, "Um, oh-ok. So la-ladi-ies what um... Drinks?"

Sonny was about to speak but I wanted this guy out of here, "Two Peppy Colas now scram! And I request a new waiter!"

Moments later a blonde girl came with two Peppy Colas, that's more like it. Once she left Sonny shot daggers at me with her eyes. "Why in the world would you do that! Can't I flirt? And Im not dating Chad!"

Could she be any more obvious! "I never said you were dating Chad," I pointed out.

She sighed, "You know and i know you implied it though cause you know..."

She looked miserable. I decided to let it be. "So lets talk about the sleepover!"

she perked up.

* * *

So I'm sorry I've been pushing the actual cruise thing for so long but I can't turn away all these new ideas! So yeah next chapter will be sleepover and then HOPEFULLY plane the next.

Ok so there's this really cool magic trick, read on to know!

So if you click on that button below these words and write something nice or constructive and click post, I will update quicker! Magic!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello amazing people from wherever u currently are! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! School and all my other activities have kept me busy. But finally tonight I was able 2 breath and thought that I haven't updated in along time. Also I love writing from Tawni's so don't expect much more than her... So enough of my rambling here's what you actually want to read!

* * *

The sleepover was at my house in Beverly Hills, and Sonny was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I mean seriously no one will care if the "sleeping bags aren't properly placed in a semi-circle. Ugh. All I care about is her admitting to a large group of people. Well sorta large.

I could hear a knock on the door. Ugh people I don't like. I put on a fake smile and opened the door to see Chastity and Penelope standing there with their over night bags.

"Hey hey girlfriends!" I leaned over and hugged them both. Chastity smiled back and looked enthusiastic, while Penelope felt like she's rather be at her own funeral than here. I felt her.

"Look ball of fun-shine lets cut to the crab. You don't like us and I'm sure as heck we don't like you. Im not buying this bonding time thing. Why in the god dam world are we here may I ask?" She stood there with a face that clearly said, 'I'm waiting dollface!'

I gave up on being nice- it's stupid anyway for a pretty girl like me- and loosened my smile. "Look ladies, Sonnys really into somebody and we all know who and having this sleepover will get her one step closer to true love for it!" By the end of my speech i was baring my teeth and grabbing onto their shirt collors.

Chasity smiled largely and started looking around the house in awe, but Penelope started walking back to her car. I took of my slipper heel and chucked it at her feet tripping her and knocking her down. She growled and started to get up but couldn't. After smacking her in the face and then supporting her as she walked into the house we were greeted by sunny Sonny.

"Oh my gosh Tawn! This is gonna be the bestest sleepover I've been to since Lucy and I slept in the barn one time in eighth grade because-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Yeah yeah we get it. Wisconsin is... Lets be nice and call it interesting . Now lets get to what we all came here-"

"Mani-pedi's? Blind makeovers? Ooh what about Jokesy! its this really found game where-"

"No Sonbun! I mean talking about boys." Sonny's facial expression turned from pure bliss to panic as we walked toward the sleeping bags. In the center of the sleeping circle were multiple movies, snacks, and an assortment of games as well as a spinner if we needed one.

"Wait Tawn! We can't talk about boys with Zora here! It would be weird..."

"That's exactly why I didn't invite her!" I am a genius! But truthfully Zora was hiding In my vents getting the entire slumber party on footage. To use as proof and so we can just look at how pretty I am!

"So what do we wanna do first!" Chastity interjected happily. Penelope rolled her eyes. Sonny then chimed, "How about a movie! I know this great one called Starstruck!"

Then she realized what she had just said. She had just suggested we watch a movie starring none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. (pretend) I was about to be a good friend and help her out, but decided against it. "Sure! I don't own it but do you?" I then glanced at the pile of movies and on the top was a signed copy of Starstruck with a kiss on it, obviously didnt come with it. Sonny turned a deep shade of scarlet.

We watched the movie and Sonny was staring at HIM the entire time. I couldve sworn that every time a scene came without him in it her face flashed with disappointment. When it ended I saw Chasity texting her boyfriend David Henry and Penelope snoring. Sonny started clapping violently and Penelopes head shot up.

Sonny squealed, "Wasn't that the most amazing film ever!" Penelope and I rolled our eyes and Chasiity didn't even look up from her phone. I smirked, "Most amazing film or hottest actor?" I said wiggling my drawn on eyebrows.

she blushed, "No! I don't think Chad is hot!" Then she mumbled something inaudible. I texted Zora tell me what she said because Zora had these noise sensitive microphones prehidden all over the house.

She texted back:

From: Weird Child

To: Me

she said: No I don't think chad is hot, I think he's mega hot!

I smiled. "Sooo Sonny why is Chad mega hot?"

"I never said that!"

"But you still think he is?"

"Yes but- wait NO! Tawni just drop it lets play a game!"

i gave in knowing I had the perfect game. I pulled it from the bottom of the pile and opened the box revealing a large tablet and pen for the tablet. On top of it was the title of the game: Perfect Man.

"So who's up first..." Chasity raised her hand. "How about Sonny! Thanks for volunteering!" She looked dumbfounded but slowly nodded. "So how you play this game is you describe what you like in a man physically and the rest of us make a cartoon replica of your perfect man on the tablet. Then when we finish we click save and the tablet searches for a famous man who looks like your perfect man. Once your guy is discovered his picture and name will appear on the screen! Pretty cool right?"

Everyone, even Penelope nodded their heads. "So you two come here and Sonny lie down and relax. There you go. Now close your eyes and start describing him!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well ill start from the top. He has to be blonde, but not bleached blond or dirty blonde just blonde. And then it cant be too short, but definetly not to long. Now his eyes most be a beautiful sparkling blue, and he must have a face so perfectly shaped its almost unreal. Now his arms must be hunky, but overall he needs to be sorta lanky. And he needs to be able to pull of slacks and a vest, but have a bad boy look. Got it?"

we nodded and giggled, because we all knew who it was. She asked who her perfect celeb was but we couldn't stop laughing. It was, or course, Chad. Sonny looked over The tablet curiously but pretended like she hadn't when she came back up. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, but you could see Sonny looking at her screensaver a lot which was obviously a picture of...

* * *

Can u guess? :) So yeah I hope you enjoyed! Review or the wrath of Hades will come down on you!


End file.
